


Magical Pet Shop

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili looked through the cages, one exotic creature lined beside the next: coats shining like mithril, scales like rubies, feathers like liquid gold. Some of the creatures even had all three.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Magical Pet Shop

Kili looked through the cages, one exotic creature lined beside the next: coats shining like mithril, scales like rubies, feathers like liquid gold. Some of the creatures even had all three.

There were long lists of rules prominently displayed next to each. Kili wondered how the strange man intended to enforce those rules, how many of these wondrous creatures were not treated as they should by owners who didn’t care for anything but their monetary value, for their proof of _wealth._

He wasn’t sure what was worst about the whole thing, the burning intelligence in every one of the creatures eyes, the knowledge they would be mistreated their whole lives, or the fact that his uncle actually thought that he would desire a pet like this.

“Is a pet still a pet when it’s just as intelligent as I am?” he thought idly, while moving away from what he could only assume was a type of lion (though with a… disconcertingly female face and bust) and a small rectangular thing with more chicken legs than anything ought to have. The philosophical debate of the two creatures was starting to give him a headache.

Instead he moved further into the store, out of view of the strange keeper and his uncle, still busy looking at all the bejeweled reptiles in the first aisle.

He had no interest in owning one of these creatures. He was also aware that he wouldn’t leave without one. If he didn’t chose one for himself, his uncle would do it for him.

“As my Heir you have to show your worth”, he mockingly repeated under his breath. “Nobody will take you seriously without one!”

“It’s _tradition!_ ” he spat, and he flinched at the sudden echo. For a wild moment he feared his uncle had heard him, but there was no one around. None but the covered cages in the back, and the uninterested eyes of more simple looking creatures.

He shivered, and couldn’t quite say why.

It felt like he was being examined, seen through like glass. Judged.

For a moment, there was fire, and heat and endless space, studded with a thousand suns, and he was lost among the vastness. A thousand images, a thousand lives, all of them him and a blond he should know, a blond, blue eyed boy he knew without ever having seen him in his life. A puzzle piece he hadn’t realised was missing, even though he had missed it all his life.

“This is your choice then?”

The voice startled him, and it took a few seconds to realise that his uncle had found him. It took even longer to realise that he was talking about the bird perched on his outstretched arm.

He nodded weakly, not quite understanding, too overwhelmed by the knowledge and the joy and the sudden longing he felt when looking at the firy bird. At eyes he would know anywhere.

Fili looked impressive enough that his uncle accepted the choice without complaint, turning to the shop keeper to finalise the sale.

The phoenix settled on his shoulder in a move his eyes couldn’t quite follow. He felt warmth on his cheek, a heat that he instinctly knew would burn anyone but him. But it was the hand sliding into his that had his heart skip a beat, and had him fight back the tears of joy, of being complete again after too many years.

When strangers and friends alike would look at him from that day on, they would see a bird of golden flames, with eyes like ice, ready to defend his master and burn any enemy.

Kili just saw Fili, back by his side, like it should have been and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 2. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189249452430/drabble-challenge-2-the-summary-hello-thank-you).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
